


Anges Gardiens de Poche pour 25₵

by SweetElvie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Castiel, Fluff, Happy Ending, Interspecies Romance, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Mechanic Dean, TRADUCTION, Tiny Cas, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetElvie/pseuds/SweetElvie
Summary: Dean entre dans sa banque un jour et remarque que quelqu'un a rempli le vieux distributeur de capsules avec ces minuscules, adorables et tremblotant anges dans des bulles de plastique individuelles. Dean, inquiet quant au fait qu'ils manquent d'air et qu'ils soient enfermés sous un soleil de plomb, commence à insérer des quarter pour les sauver. C'est pire que de laisser un chien dans une voiture en plein cagnard.Maintenant, il avait 40 petits gars courant partout dans sa maison, et seul Dieu sait combien d'autres sont peut-être encore emprisonnés et mourant partout dans la ville.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Anges Gardiens de Poche pour 25₵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [25¢ pocket guardian angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359713) by [hopelessheathen (ElspethMcGillicuddy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElspethMcGillicuddy/pseuds/hopelessheathen). 



> **Nda:** Inspiré par l’adorable [dessin](https://jennilah.tumblr.com/post/140495766831/25-pocket-guardian-angels-only-require-love-and) d’une machine à pop remplie de tiny!cas par _Jennilah_.  
> J'ai adoré son œuvre, et je me suis vraiment sentie concernée en pensant aux implications que ça engendrerait, et cette fic était la meilleure façon de les résoudre.
> 
>  **Ndt:** Bijour toi ! Voici ma toute première traduction ! Je suis donc nouvelle ici, et je pense rester un moment :D C’est une histoire que j’ai trouvé extrêmement mignonne ///- . -///, vous verrez, vous allez fondre face à toute cette tendresse !  
> Juste une petite précision: J’ai gardé certains mots (comme ‘awesome’) en anglais car, ayant regardé la série en vostfr, je trouve la langue originelle meilleure ;)
> 
> N’hésitez pas à regarder ma bio pour en savoir plus sur moi ;D  
> _
> 
>  **‘Petits anges vivants¹'** → ‘Tiny living angels’ en anglais (cherchez ça sur google est vous trouverez vraiment ce qu’il est décrit après…)  
>  **Humane Society²** → Société américaine pour la protection des animaux. Équivalent français: la SPA.  
>  **Hivemind³** → lorsque deux personnes ou plus ont la même idée au même moment dans les mêmes circonstances et qu’elles ne se connaissent pas (pas de ‘private joke’)  
>  **Social Security Number⁴** → Numéro à 9 chiffres donné à chaque citoyen afin de les identifier aux USA.  
>  **Kept Man⁵** → Homme ayant pour job de subvenir aux besoins sexuels de son hôte/partenaire et d’être docile.  
>  **‘Sam fait la taille d’un élan⁶'** → N’ayant regardé que la version vostfr de la série, je ne sais pas comment a été traduit cette blague en français. Je veux donc quand même expliquer que Crowley a donné à Sam et Dean des surnoms par rapport à certaines de leurs caractéristiques : L’élan pour Sam parce qu’il est grand et L’écureuil à Dean parce qu’il mange tout le temps.

Dean entre dans la banque un jour pour recevoir son salaire puisque le garage ne fait pas de dépôt direct.

Il y a plusieurs personnes qui attendent en file et les deux guichets sont occupés, il vérifie donc son portable, ne voit aucun message, et regarde paresseusement du côté du distributeur de capsules près de la porte. Il avait l’habitude de prendre l’une de ses balles super-rebondissantes lorsqu’il venait ici avec sa mère quand il était enfant – il a grandi dans cette ville et presque rien n’a changé, même le labyrinthe de perles et les livres pour enfants dans la salle d’attente ont toujours été là d’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne – mais lorsqu’il vient ici maintenant, le distributeur est vide vu que les boursiers se sont lassés de le remplir il y a de cela plusieurs années et que ça les embêtait d’enlever la machine fixée au sol.

Elle n’est pas vide aujourd’hui.

Il y a un tas de petite bulles en plastique comportant des jouets à cinquante cents, et plus Dean les regarde, plus il fronce des sourcils, parce que merde ces choses ont l’air de bouger légèrement et ce ne peut être possible.

La file avance d’une place et il se déplace en même temps – plus qu’une seule personne devant lui, mais son attention retourne sur le distributeur et là, elles bougent définitivement et putain, c’est juste une place dans la file d’attente, alors il quitte la file pour s’approcher du distributeur et vérifier.

Sa mâchoire en tombe lorsqu’il regarde à travers la vitre en plastique dur et vérifie ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur.

“ Bordel de merde ! ”

La vieille femme dans la file derrière lui se tourne et lui lance un regard, mais elle est appelée par l’un des guichets libres et l’ignore sans plus cérémonie pour s’intéresser à sa transaction.

A l’intérieur du distributeur, dans chaque capsule, il y a une petite personne, qui bouge, est apparemment _vivante et qui respire_ avec de courts bras et jambes joufflus, des ailes d’ange, des cheveux noirs en bataille, et de grands yeux bleus. Ils sont tous identiques, habillés de la même manière dans des minuscules trench-coats et cravates, et ils sont tous vivants et se déplacent et font différentes choses.

A peu près la moitié d’entre-eux regardent dans la direction de Dean avec de grands yeux intéressés et curieux. Certains dorment, un frotte ses yeux et a l’air triste, un autre est allongé sur le dos, attrapant et jetant l’une des ses minuscules chaussures dans les airs, et un est assis au milieu de ses vêtements, apparemment nu.

“ Mec, est-ce qu’ils sont _vivants_ ? ” demande Dean, en criant par-dessus son épaule à la plus proche des deux caissières, qui vient juste de terminer sa transaction et est maintenant libre pour accueillir le prochain client.

“ Est-ce que quoi est vivant ? ”

“ Les p’tits gars ! Ces anges dans le distributeur, là. ”

“ Oh. Aucune idée. Ils étaient déjà là lorsque je suis arrivée. ”

“ Ils sont quoi au juste ? C’est impossible qu’ils aient assez d’air là-dedans. La température est régulée au moins ? Ils vont être en plein soleil quand on sera l’après-midi. ”

La caissière a l’air de s’ennuyer. “ J’en sais rien, je suis sûre que tout va bien sinon ils ne les auraient pas mis là. ”

“ Qui ça ‘ils’ ? ”

“ Ceux à qui appartiennent les machines. C’est une compagnie avec qui nous avons un contrat. Elles ne sont pas à nous. Je ne sais rien de ces distributeurs. ”

“ Et bah, vous ne pouvez pas juste les _laisser_ là-dedans. ”

“ Si vous vous en inquiétez tant, insérez des quarter et prenez en quelques uns avec vous. ”

Dean fronce des sourcils et mordille sa lèvre. Il se penche de nouveau sur le distributeur, les mains sur ses genoux, et réfléchit aux mystérieuses petites personnes.

Près des trois-quarts d’entre eux le regardent maintenant, tout innocents et pleins d’espoir et prêts à cuire jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive sous le soleil d’été.

Il lève une main et, décidant que taper sur la vitre aurait l’air un peu violent, leur fit timidement un signe pour dire ‘bonjour’ afin de voir s’ils répondent.

Ils arrêtent TOUS ce qu’ils font et lui renvoient son signe.

Et ok, c’est décidé. Ils sont des genres de petits anges intelligents, et ils ne méritent pas d’être là-dedans. C’est pire que de laisser un chien dans une voiture pendant que vous fassiez vos courses.

Dean fait un calcul rapide et déduit qu’il y en a environ quarante au total, et à cinquante cents le pop, il a au moins besoin de vingt dollars en quarter. Heureusement, il est dans une banque, il s’avance donc vers un guichet.

****

Lorsqu’il rentre chez lui, il a passé environ une heure de plus que ce qu’il avait prévu à la banque et a dû appeler le garage de Bobby pour les informer qu’il sera en retard de plusieurs heures à cause d’une situation urgente de ‘Sauvetage d’animaux’. Bobby était en rogne, comme il s’y attendait, mais ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et Dean n’a jamais pris un seul jour de congé, alors il lui a juste dit de prendre le temps dont il a besoin et de ne pas ramener des puces en revenant, et c’était tout.

Il n’a pas voulu laisser les p’tits gars dans leur capsule au cas où ils s’asphyxient tous avant qu’il ne puisse les amener à un quelconque endroit, mais les laisser sans surveillance dans sa voiture n’a pas l’air d’être une bonne idée non plus puisqu’il ne sait pas s’ils sont du genre vagabonds, finissant sous les pédales ou perdus en-dessous du siège ou dans son champ de vision de la route. Ou ils peuvent très bien se révéler être du genre à mordre. Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de le découvrir sur la route non plus, route de petites villes ou non.

Heureusement, la caissière anciennement indifférente s’adoucit énormément une fois que Dean lui montre le premier ange en le posant sur le comptoir du guichet, et elle lui donne un carton afin de les garder à l’intérieur.

Donc maintenant, il est assis dans son salon avec une tasse de café, fixant une boîte en carton xerox remplie de 43 petit anges en trench-coat (celui nu s’est rhabillé apparemment), le fixant tous avec une grande, heureuse, confiante paire d’yeux et faisant des couinements.

Parce que, ouais, ils ont commencé à faire ça au moment où il a ouvert leurs bulles, et ils sont putain de bruyants.

“ Eep ! Eep ! Eep ! ”

“ Bon, qu’est-ce que vous mangez les gars, hein ? ” soupire Dean. “ Je suppose que je pourrais commencer avec de l’eau. Peut-être un fruit ou du pain ? ”

“ Eep ! Eep ! Eep ! Eep ! ”

“ Sérieusement, quel connard pense que c’est ok de mettre un tas de… de choses vivantes dans une capsule hermétique en plastique et de les laisser cuire sous le soleil ? Je vais trouver quelle compagnie vous a fournis et leur poser des questions sur leur responsabilité, et je leur collerai un procès au cul pour maltraitance animal. Ou… maltraitance angélique. Ou autre. Je demanderai à Sam, je suis sûr qu’il aura quelque chose pour les emmener en justice. ”

Sam travaille dans l’éco-droit, mais il est plutôt bon pour faire semblant d’être dans d’autres filières de droit au téléphone lorsqu’il veut se rendre menaçant. Et il sera définitivement intéressé par l’affaire.

Dean pose une pomme coupée en quartiers, un morceau de pain, et un bol d’eau dans le carton sur la table de salon et sort son portable pour prendre quelques photos et les envoyer à Sam avec un message, “ Créatures vivantes, trouvées dans un distributeur de capsules. Ça t’dit quelque chose ? ” et enfin s’installe sur le canapé en attendant.

Les p’tits gars poussent du doigt le morceau de pain comme s’ils n’en avaient jamais vu avant, mais la pomme et le bol d’eau sont engloutis assez rapidement, et très vite les pépiements réguliers qu’ils font augmentent d’excitation et en fréquence lorsque deux d’entre eux tombent dans le bol et finissent par patauger dedans, le trench-coat imbibé d’eau et les cheveux leur tombant sur les yeux, souriant et éclaboussant les alentours. D’autres suivent le mouvement rapidement et Dean grimace. Le fond de la boîte ne tiendra pas longtemps en devenant si détrempée. Il aurait aimé avoir pensé à mettre un dessous-de-verre ou un magazine en dessous pour protéger la table basse maintenant, mais que voulez-vous qu’il fasse. Il ne veut pas les brusquer plus que nécessaire.

“ Je suis Dean, ” les informe-t-il une fois que l’amusement du bol-devenant-une-piscine se dissipe un peu et ils retournent tous à leur précédent passe-temps favori, à savoir, le fixer avec émerveillement.

“ Dean ! Dean ! Dean ! Dean ! Dean ! ” commencent-ils tous à pépier par dessus les uns des autres.

Il s’étouffe presque avec son café.

“ Oh, vous parlez ! ”

“ Parlez ! ”

“ Eep. ”

“ Dean. ”

“ Ok, les gars, vous ne deviez _définitivement_ pas rester dans ce distributeur. Je vais chercher sur Google et voir si je peux trouver quelque chose pour commencer, trouver la compagnie d’où vous venez et vérifier qu’ils n’aient pas remplis une centaine d’autres distributeurs partout dans le pays. J’espère que vous n’avez pas une tonne de cousins morts quelque part désormais. ”

Il a déjà demandé aux guichets et à leur manager avant de partir, mais personne dans la banque n’a été capable de lui dire quelle compagnie a fourni les ‘jouets’, ou même de trouver la moindre déclaration d’un contrat pour le distributeur. Il leur a laissé son nom et son numéro et ils lui ont promis d’appeler s’ils trouvent des réponses, mais il ne pense pas pouvoir avancer de cette façon. Sa meilleure option est sûrement de décrire ce qu’il cherche et voir si quelque chose de similaire ressort d’Internet.

“ Petits… anges… distributeur de capsules… vivants, ” marmonne-t-il à voix haute en entrant les mots clés et en appuyant sur la touche entrer de son téléphone.

Le moteur de recherche lui donne plusieurs liens vers Toys’R’us et autres jouets et des sites de bonbons pour faire une réserve, mais rien pour des anges vivants. Il essaye encore avec des mots légèrement différents.

“ Créatures… vivantes… distributeur… de bonbons. ” Cela lui donne des pages Etsy et Martha Stewart. Rien en lien avec ce qu’il cherche.

Il essaye finalement ‘Petits anges vivants¹’ en tant que recherche d’image et cela ne donne rien à part des cabanes en bois et d’autres trucs bizarres du même genre, alors il abandonne. Heureusement, à ce moment-là, Sam lui envoie un message.

**Très réaliste.**

Dean grogne d’agacement et compose le numéro de Sam.

“ _Allô ?_ ”

“ Je ne plaisante pas, Sam, je jure devant Dieu qu’ils sont vivants. Je suis en train de les regarder patauger dans un bol d’eau et manger des morceaux de pomme là maintenant. Écoute. ”

Il tient le téléphone juste au-dessus de la boîte et deux ou trois douzaines de petites têtes suivent sa progression, piaillant à son approche.

“ Eep ! Eep ! Eep ! ”

Dean ramène le portable à son oreille.

“ Tu entends ça ? ”

“ _Euuh, ok. C’est quoi ce bordel, Dean ?_ ”

“ C’est ce que je voudrai savoir. Ce qu’ils peuvent bien être, et qui a pensé que c’était une bonne idée de les coincer dans des bulles hermétiques en plastique pour les vendre ensuite dans un distributeur de capsules ? ”

“ _Tu les as trouvés dans un distributeur ?_ ”

“ Ouais, dans l’une de ces machines à quarters dans lesquelles tu pouvais avoir un jouet lorsque t’es gamin. C’était à la banque. Ils ne savent pas qui la remplie. ”

“ _Et bien, ça à l’air… ça à l’air irresponsable… Tu es sûr qu’ils sont vivants et qu’ils ne sont pas à remonter ? Je veux dire, peut-être qu’ils sont à piles ou qu-_ ”

“ Viens ici, Sam. Je te le prouverai en personne. ”

“ _D’accord, j’allais déjà venir ce week-end donc tu peux me les montrer Samedi, je suppose._ ”

“ Je le ferai. En attendant, est-ce que tu peux essayer de trouver s’il y a une compagnie qui vend des créatures vivantes dans des machines à jouets quelque part ? Je veux savoir le nom de ces fils de pute. ”

“ _Mec, je ne suis pas Google._ ”

“ Non, mais tu es meilleur que moi pour faire ça. ”

“ _J’y jetterai un œil pendant le déjeuner. A plus. ”_

“ Ouais. Salut. ”

****

Dean se gare sur le trottoir en face du poste de police de la ville, un petit bureau qui partage l’immeuble avec l’hôtel de ville d’un côté et la bibliothèque de l’autre. La librairie, bien sûr, possède deux grandes pièces remplies de livres, presque tous des romans de Stephen King aux pages cornées et des dons de livres de poche d’amour avec des femmes plantureuses et Fabio en première de couverture. C’est une très petite ville.

“ Bonjour, est-ce bien ici que je peux faire un rapport de, euh, d’un cas de maltraitance animal ? ”

La femme à l’accueil lève la tête et fronce des sourcils lorsqu’elle voit Dean tenant avec précaution un seul petit ange dans sa main. L’ange cligne des yeux et lui fait un signe de la main. Les autres sont toujours chez Dean dans le carton avec assez de morceaux de pommes et d’eau pour un moment. Il s’est dit que transporter un seul ange comme preuve serait plus facile que de tous les emporter.

Elle regarde l’ange, et darde ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de Dean une nouvelle fois.

“ Est-ce que l’animal en question est en danger immédiat ? ”

“ Euuuh, certains le sont peut-être. ”

“ Vous cherchez la Humane Society². Nous ne pouvons agir que s’il y a un besoin immédiat, comme par exemple si vous voyez quelqu’un frapper un chien à mort dans la rue. La famine et les mauvais traitements sur long terme sont pris en charge par la Humane Society. ”

“ Ok. Merci. ”

Il commence à partir, mais est stoppé lorsqu’elle dit, “ Monsieur- ”

Il se retourne. Elle est en train de jeter des coups d’oeil dubitatifs à l’ange dans sa main.

“ Vous, euh, vous ne posez pas ces questions pour un chien ni pour un cheval ou autre chose, n’est-ce pas ? Qu’est-ce que c’est qu’ça ? ”

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, et il pose le p’tit gars sur son bureau pour qu’elle puisse mieux le regarder.

“ Putain, si je le savais. C’est en parti pour ça que je suis ici. Je l’ai sorti d’une capsule hermétique dans un distributeur de jouets à la banque. J’en ai environ quarante de plus chez moi. ”

“ Il est vivant, ” répond-t-elle d’émerveillement.

“ Je sais. Je m’inquiète qu’il y en est d’autres autre part dans d’autres machines, mourant sous la chaleur ou de faim. La banque ne sait pas quoi faire ou d’où ils viennent. ”

Elle lève un doigt vers le petit ange sur le bureau, et il la regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus, puis se lève à son tour pour en toucher le bout. Elle bouge son doigt en réponse et il recule avant de regarder Dean en pleurnichant.

“ Dean ! ”

“ Il peut parler ! ”

Dean sourit plus largement et présente sa main pour que le p’tit gars grimpe dessus. Il s’exécute immédiatement, et dès que Dean ait ramené sa main vers son torse, l’ange agite ses ailes fermement et fait un bond pour atteindre la poche de son vêtement sur sa poitrine. Dean et la jeune femme du bureau sursautent tous deux légèrement au brusque mouvement vers son visage, mais Dean ne bouge pas et laisse le p’tit gars continuer son épique ascension de son buste à son col, où il s'agrippe et se hisse pour s’asseoir sur son épaule.

La femme lui lance un regard. “ Vous n’avez pas peur qu’il soit si près de votre jugulaire comme ça ? ”

“ Nah, c’est rien. On est pote, ” répond Dean, et penche un peu sa tête en direction de l’ange. Sa barbe de trois jours frotta le sommet de la tête de l’ange, et il est récompensé par un petit couinement et deux petites mains le repoussant. Il rit.

“ Je l’ai mis dans la poche de ma chemise quand je suis entré dans la voiture afin d’avoir mes deux mains libres pour conduire, et il a décidé qu’il aimait la vue du conducteur en se perchant là, donc tout va bien. ”

“ Quand l’avez-vous trouvé ? ”

“ Environ vers 9 heures ce matin. ”

Ses yeux s’agrandirent. “ Ok, et bien, je poserai la question et verrai si quelqu’un d’autre a entendu parler de ces choses apparaissant dans la ville. Essayez quand même la Humane Society. Peut-être qu’ils sauront qui les abandonne. ”

“ D’accord. Merci. ”

****

Dean fait un compte-rendu avec la Humane Society et rentre chez lui pour vérifier si les autres vont bien et ramener sa preuve à ses copains.

Il dépose le petit ange dans la boîte et les autres lui donne un câlin de bienvenue. On dirait qu’il manque la moitié d’entre eux, par contre. Dean fronce les sourcils.

“ Vous n’étiez pas quarante à la base ? C’est quoi ce bordel -un, deux… vingt-neuf. Où est le reste ? ”

Il se détourne, regardant la pièce avec consternation. Il y en a un, maintenant qu’il regarde de plus près, grimpant la bibliothèque du salon comme si c’était un mur d’escalade, faisant des bonds bien calculés de livre en étagère et agitant ses minuscules ailes noires comme si elles permettaient à son corps joufflu d’aller plus haut. Un autre est déjà au sommet, vagabondant dans le pot de lierre qui s’y trouve.

“ Comment vous avez - bordel, vous savez sauter. J’aurais dû mettre un couvercle sur la boîte. ”

Dean s’avance vers eux, puis hésite parce que si les neuf autres se promènent aussi mais au sol, il ne veut _vraiment vraiment_ pas les écraser. Rien que l’idée de- beurk - petits… boyaux et… ouais, ne l’imagine pas. Marche juste prudemment et avance.

Gagnant du terrain pas à pas sur la pointe des pieds, il arrive face à la bibliothèque et attrape les fuyards de leur perchoir pour les fourrer, alors qu’ils couinent, dans la poche sur sa poitrine pendant qu’il cherche les autres. Il en trouve un autre sous la table à manger et le soulève d’une main. Ca aiderait sûrement si il pouvait se souvenir de combien il y en avait exactement.

Il ramène ces trois-là jusqu’à la boîte et les y dépose, se baissant lui-même à mi chemin de s’asseoir sur le canapé et arrêtant le mouvement lorsque l’image d’anges cachés entre les coussins du canapé traverse son esprit. Il s’assied sur ses genoux sur le tapis à la place.

“ Je suppose que vous ne savez pas où est le reste de vos copains, n’est-ce pas ? ” demande-t-il accablé.

Toute la boîte remplie d’anges se tourne et le regarde en un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. C’est un peu flippant. Des petites mains se lèvent et pointent différentes directions dans toute la maison. Parfait.

Il soupire.

“ Bon. S’il-vous-plaît restez-là. Vous avez assez de nourriture et d’eau ? ”

Il y a plusieurs hochement de tête parmis eux - ils le comprennent parfaitement, awesome - et certains d’entre eux s’asseyent avec leurs petits genoux relevés en groupe dans le coin.

“ Combien ils en manquent ?”

“ Onze ! ” répondent-ils tous les uns au-dessus des autres. Dean de surprise. C’est une réponse surprenamment claire venant d’une espèce dont il ne savait même pas qu’elle pouvait parler. C’est pourtant le cas, ils peuvent aussi répéter son prénom et d’autres choses, mais merde.

“ Vous, euh, vous avez besoin de quelque chose pendant que je cherche vos frères ? ”

Les anges le fixent tous maintenant, même ceux roulés en boule dans l’angle qui sont à moitié endormis, et ils commencent tous à plier et à faire vibrer leurs petites ailes en même temps. Après une minute de minuscules, vibrantes plumes et de régulières oeillades bleues, ceux à l’avant secouent leur tête solennellement en réponse.

“ ... Ok, dans ce cas, ” dit Dean, vaguement mal-à-l’aise.

Il se redresse et leur apporte un torchon propre de la cuisine - il n’y a pas de raison pour que les dormeurs n’aient pas quelque chose dans quoi s’enrouler - et reprend sa recherche pour trouver les onze absents.

****

Lorsque Vendredi matin arrive, il ne s’embête même plus de chercher.

Impossible de les garder dans la boîte, et de savoir combien sont où et à quel moment. Ils sautent _tous_ maintenant, ils n’ont pas l’air d’avoir besoin de dormir beaucoup, et Dean doit toujours aller travailler, pendant ce temps le mieux qu’il puisse faire c’est vérifier qu’il n’y ait aucun produit ménager toxique à portée et espérer pour le meilleur.

Ils parlent sans arrêt, en petites phrases - et de deux mots - “ Dean, ” “ Banane, ” “ Sauter, ” et sa préférée jusqu’à présent, “ Appelle Sam, ” en réponse à une question rhétorique à propos de comment il est supposé comprendre comment enlever tous les changements de paramètres qu’ils ont faits sur la télécommande s’ils ne peuvent même pas lui dire comment ils sont allés sur le menu pour mettre en Allemand en premier lieu. Ils essayent tout, étudient toutes ses affaires, apprennent comment fonctionne le téléphone, l’ordi, le micro ondes - celui-ci l’a rendu nerveux parce qu’il n’a pas pu s’empêcher d’imaginer que l’un d’eux y soit enfermé par curiosité alors que ses copains à l’extérieur le cuise. Ils sont intelligents, ils savent apprendre, et se souviennent de ce qu’ils ont appris.

Ils en savent peut-être un _peu_ trop, d’ailleurs.

Ça fait trois jours qu’il les a sauvés, et même s’il ne peut pas dire qu’il en est sûr à cent pour cent puisqu’ils se ressemblent tous, il a l’impression que la moindre chose vue ou entendue par l’un d’eux, est presque immédiatement communiquée au reste. C’est juste trop étrange comment il peut être en train de changer l’huile moteur de sa voiture dehors, dire à l’ange le plus près qu’il va chercher vite fait son portable, entrer dans sa chambre à l’autre bout de la maison et voir un ange complètement différent déjà dans la pièce et pointer l’endroit où il a laissé son téléphone.

Il a fait des expériences sur ça plusieurs fois, demandant à un ange dans la buanderie s’ils veulent bien l’aider à faire des ramens pour déjeuner, avant d’entrer dans la cuisine pour trouver deux boîtes de ramens marchant vers la plaque électrique, quatre paires de petits pieds d’anges à peine visible en-dessous. Il dit à un ange dans le jardin que sa couleur préférée est le bleu, et entre à l’intérieur pour demander à un autre ange ce qu’il pense être sa couleur préférée: la réponse est bleu. C’est clair et net qu’ils ont une sorte de fréquence qu’ils utilisent pour communiquer ce qu’ils voient ou entendent. Il se demande si ça a un rapport avec leurs ailes. Elles ont l’air de toutes vibrer en même temps lorsque les anges sont amassés en assez grands groupes.

“ Ça peut être comme un émetteur-transmetteur entre autre, ” dit-il à Sam au téléphone pendant sa pause du midi au garage. “ Une radio des Anges. C’est comme de la télépathie. ”

_“ Je n’sais pas, Dean. Ça a l’air un peu surréaliste, tu ne penses pas ? ”_

“ Ce sont des minuscules créatures ailées, mec. Une toute nouvelle espèce. Je ne peux pas trouver la moindre putain d’information sur eux sur Internet, et aucune personne avec qui j’en ai parlé n’a vu ou entendu parlé d’eux avant. Qui sait ce qui est normal pour eux? ”

_“ Ouais, mais de la télépathie ? ”_

“ Je te l’ai dit, c’est flippant. Ce matin, je me suis levé, ai demandé à la désormais communauté vivant chez moi si l’un d’eux voulait du café, et toutes les têtes de la pièce se sont tournées vers moi et dit, à l’unisson, ‘Le café est mauvais pour la santé, Dean’ ”

_“ C’est ridicule. La café a beaucoup d’effets bénéfiques prouvés et approuvés.”_

“ Tu ne comprends pas. Je pense que j’ai affaire à un foutu ‘hivemind³’, mec. Putain d’effrayant. J’ai peur de retourner chez moi. ”

_“ Bah, je serai là demain matin vers onze heures. C’est bon pour toi ? Tu pourras me montrer tous leurs tours de passe-passe psychiques à ce moment-là. ”_

****

Sam arrive à l’heure le lendemain, et Dean appelle le groupe pour la ‘réunion’ et ils ont l’air de tous être présents pour une fois afin de faire les présentations.

“ Voici mon frère, Sam. Et voici… voici tout les petis anges. ”

“ Vous avez chacun un nom ? ” demande Sam au groupe de petites personnes éparpillé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, la cuisinière, et le rebord de la fenêtre.

Ils se contentent de papillonner leurs grands yeux bleus.

“ Je suppose que non, alors. ”

“ Ouais, mais regarde ça. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez manger, les gars ? ”

Il y a une vague de vibrations au sein des presque quarante paires d’ailes dispersées dans la cuisine, une impulsion qui commence vers le centre du groupe et s’étend jusqu’aux plus éloignés en une visible vague.

“ Burgers, ” disent-ils en une seule voix harmonique. Sam lève ses sourcils, impressionné.

“ Hivemind. Compris. ”

Deux de ceux les plus près de Dean sur le comptoir tirent sa manche jusqu’à ce qu’il aplatisse sa main en une plateforme pour eux et qu’il les soulève assez haut pour qu’ils puissent grimper sur ses épaules. Bien qu’il ait dit au téléphone qu’il les trouve flippant, il est en train de s’habituer à les avoir comme compagnons, deux ou trois observateurs amicaux le suivant n’importe où. Ils restent relativement silencieux et se comportent plutôt bien quand il les emmène à l’épicerie et autres, et ils n’ont pas l’air d’avoir du ressentiment envers les uns et les autres ou de se battre pour la place lorsqu’il dit qu’il ne peut qu’en emmener un seul. Peut-être qu’ils se branchent tous en fréquence psychique ou autre chose avec celui qui est avec lui pour suivre tout ce qu’il se passe.

“ Le canapé est sorti et prêt pour toi. Si tu utilises la salle de bain, soit sûr qu’il n’y est plus personne dedans d’abord - tu te retrouveras avec des voyeurs si tu ne t’annonces pas et ne leur laisses pas une minute pour sortir. Je l’ai appris à mes dépens. ”

“ Combien il y en a ? ”

“ Quarante-trois. Mais à tous moments, je dirais qu’environ dix sont dans le salon, quatre dans la cuisine, quatre dans la salle à manger. Ils vagabondent beaucoup, changent de place, mais la répartition générale dans la maison reste presque toujours la même. Sauf lorsqu’il fait beau dehors. A ce moment, tout le monde va dans le jardin. ”

“ Oh. ”

“ Qui est partant pour une promenade ? ”

Une douzaine de petites mains se levèrent dans le groupe, et Dean en prend plusieurs sur le comptoir pour les déposer sur les épaules de Sam, et un autre dans la poche de sa chemise. Sam a l’air un peu mal-à-l’aise, mais le gère assez bien.

“ Allons-y. ”

****

Sam reste pour plusieurs jours et utilise ses incroyables talents de recherche pour trouver… absolument rien pour les aider à trouver d’où les anges viennent, et rien à propos d’autres anges découverts autre part. Mais il a déterminé, enfin, que la banque n’a pas eu de contrat avec une entreprise de stockage de distributeurs depuis 1995. Peu importe d’où ils viennent, la banque n’a pas signé pour les avoir.

Finalement l’heure des aurevoirs arrive, et Lundi matin, Dean et trois des anges se trouvent sur le quai du départ pour saluer Sam alors qu’il retourne en Californie.

Quand il rentre chez lui et dépose ses trois ‘aventuriers’ avec leurs amis qui attendaient sur la table à manger, il s’arrête une seconde et doit y regarder à deux fois.

“ Attend un peu. Mettez-vous côte à côte. ”

Il agrippe un des arrivants, le pose près d’un autre et reçoit un petit “ Dean ! ” d’indignation à la poigne rude avant qu’il ne se baisse sur ses genoux pour être au niveau des deux anges.

Il n’hallucine pas. Celui à droite est un tout petit peu plus grand.

“ Hm. Et moi qui pensais que vous, les p’tits gars, étiez tous identiques. ”

“ Pas petits, ” dit le plus petit.

“ Je le dis avec amour, buddy, mais vous êtes pas vraiment grands. ”

Il reçoit un regard en coin du plus petit et un autre de pure affection de son très légèrement plus grand frère, ce qui est totalement normal. Malgré l'occasionnel moment de hivemind énigmatique, ils possèdent d’habitude une variété de réactions et d’attentions très différentes les unes des autres à n’importe quel moment. Environ le quart d’entre eux ne lui prête absolument aucune attention et ne veuille que lire des livres ou s’allonger quelque part et dormir toute la journée. Et, ouais, ils peuvent lire aussi - souvenez-en vous.

Mais maintenant qu’il a découvert qu’ils ne sont pas tout à fait identiques en fin de compte, il commence à noter si les mêmes font la même chose chaque jour, ou même s’ils changent vraiment leur place avec les autres aussi souvent qu’il l’ait suspecté. Pour tester, il sort plusieurs marqueurs de couleur d’un tiroir et voit combien d’anges il peut réunir dans le salon, la salle à manger, et la cuisine.

“ Ok, ” dit-il lorsqu’il obtient un groupe d’environ quinze sur la table en face de lui. “ On va jouer à un petit jeu. Ça s’appelle Aider-Dean-à-savoir-qui-est-qui. Qui veut passer en premier ? ”

Il reçoit un signe de main volontaire d’un des plus grands ( _maintenant_ il remarque leur taille) et fait une petit ‘X’ rouge sur le dos de la main de l’ange, il change ensuite le feutre rouge pour un vert et répète le processus sur un autre ange. Bientôt, les quinze anges sont marqués d’une variété de couleurs et de X, de O et d’étoiles à cinq branches sur leurs mains comme lorsqu’on va dans une fête foraine.

“ Et voilà. Maintenant vous courez partout comme vous avez l’habitude de faire pendant plusieurs jours, et on voit si je peux commencer à vous reconnaître sans vérifier les marques. Allez-y. ”

Il se lève et les laisse partir faire ce qu’ils veulent.

Durant les jours suivants, un rituel familier s’installe, et il ne fait pas beaucoup de progrès en matière de reconnaissance d’anges. Dean va au boulot le matin, rentre chez lui tard dans l’après-midi, et essaye de deviner qui est qui en faisant le dîner pour la bande et en s’installant pour regarder la télé. Il a raison environ 10% du temps, et c’est seulement parce qu’il jette un coup d’oeil furtif sur la marque de l’un d’eux, qu’il a une assez bonne idée de l’endroit où ils traînent durant les prochaines heures.

Ça l’aide à confirmer qu’ils se déplacent et échangent leur place de pièce en pièce à tel ou tel moment, cependant. Il commence à les compter, et réalise que leur nombre a tendance à augmenter lorsqu’il décide de rester dans une pièce un moment. Ils aiment se rassembler en masse autour du canapé quand il s’y assied pour regarder sa série de drama médicale, et également de migrer vers la cuisine en plus grand nombre lorsqu’il cuisine un repas plus compliqué.

C’est pour ça que ça lui prend un moment avant de remarquer que les plus petits anges commencent à disparaître.

“ Ça fait longtemps que j’ai vu Green Star. Est-ce que l’un de ceux qui sont sans marque a enlevé son étoile ? ” demande Dean au groupe rassemblé sur ses genoux et cuisses un soir, allongé sur le canapé avec ses pieds sur la table basse.

Il y a un autre ange sur sa tête, enfin dans ses cheveux, et il n’arrête pas de tousser et de s’étouffer puisque ses cheveux rentre dans sa bouche, ce qui est plutôt mignon mais plus inquiétant lorsqu’il pense à la possibilité d’avoir du vomi d’ange dans ses cheveux. Une main hésitante se levant pour le déplacer reçoit un “ Non ! ” strident et une tappe sur les offensants doigts cependant, il laisse donc le p’tit gars s’étouffer en paix.

“ Sérieusement, les gars, où est Green Star ? ”

Tout le groupe lui prête soudainement leur pleine attention. La télé aurait pu être sur Mars vu toute l’attention qu’il reçoit. Il remue inconfortablement sous les silencieux regards fixes.

“ Ok, je pense qu’il est l’heure de faire un autre appelle. Allez. Je ne voudrais pas découvrir que le chat des voisins vous mange seulement après que dix d’entre vous viennent à manquer, et que je sois l’andouille qui n’avait pas remarqué. Appelez vos frères. Je vais vous compter. ”

Plusieurs autres anges commencent à arriver au compte-gouttes dans la pièce pendant les dix prochaines minutes environ, mais beaucoup moins que ce qu’il s’imaginait. Il sent l’inquiétude monter encore plus alors que les minutes s'égrènent et qu’aucun autre ange ne se montre.

Il fait le compte, et le refait pour être sûr. Merde. Merde merde merde. Il lui en manque douze.

“ Où sont les autres ? ”

Pas de réponse.

“ Je sais que tout le monde n’est pas là. Où sont les autres ? ”

“ Pas d’autres, ” pépie l’un des plus petits anges face à lui. Ils le regardent tous avec leurs grands yeux pénétrants.

Sérieusement, ça ne peut être vrai. De plus en plus désespéré, il fait un autre compte, et leur demande encore d’appeler les autres. Aucun d’entre eux ne bouge, et pas un seul autre n’arrive.

Il lui manque douze anges.

Il est descendu à trente et un, du quarante-trois originel. Quel sorte de baby-sitter d’anges est-il ? Ne même pas remarquer que _douze_ d’entre eux manquent ? God, il plaisantait à propos du chat, mais et si c’était ce qu’il s’était passé ? Il les a laissé le suivre à l’extérieur, dans le jardin, dans l’allée lorsqu’il travaille sur une voiture, partout sauf dans le garage de Bobby, et il ne les surveillait pas du tout dans la maison. Et s’il en avait enfermés dehors la nuit sans s’en rendre compte ? Il imagine les petits corps étendus, les intestins pendants et se rend presque malade.

“ Ok, ok, ” dit-il, s’accrochant à son estomac. “ Voilà ce qu’on va faire, ok, les gars ? Je vais vous numéroter, et on va faire une vérification avant d’aller au lit chaque soir. Plus de vagabondage dans de folles aventures tout seul. On va faire des comptes réguliers, et on instaure un système de partenaires. ”

Il sort un stylo à bille de la cuisine et entreprend de numéroter chaque ange sur le dos de leur trench-coat, où il suppose que l’encre sera le moins susceptible d’être effacée.

Une fois qu’ils sont tous numérotés de un à trente et un, il les met par deux, un impair et un pair, et met l’ange en plus dans un groupe de trois.

“ C’est votre partenaire à partir de maintenant, d’accord ? Restez avec votre partenaire. Et on va faire une recherche groupée du jardin demain, dès que le soleil se lève. ”

Il ouvre le placard à serviette de la salle de bains où beaucoup d’entre eux aime dormir et vérifie s’ils sont bien tous installés pour la nuit avant de sortir une lampe de poche et d’aller dehors seul pour chercher par lui-même. Il ne pense pas qu’il soit capable de dormir en sachant qu’il y a peut-être des anges perdus ou blessés quelque part dehors. Il espère vraiment qu’il ne marche sur aucun petits corps.

Vers une heure du matin, il a fouillé le devant de maison et l’arrière-cour trois fois, l’intérieur de la voiture deux fois, et est même allé les appeler silencieusement en long et en large dans le voisinage sans rien trouver du tout. Pas un seul petit ange à débusquer.

****

Pendant les jours suivants, la situation va de mal en pis. Il fait un compte le soir maintenant, et chaque jour, le compte révèle une perte d'environ deux ou trois anges de plus. Et ce n’est pas les plus grands qui disparaissent. Les plus faibles, les plus vulnérables sont ceux qu’il ne retrouve pas.

Il en perd le sommeil chaque nuit, appelant et cherchant dans la maison et le jardin à la recherche de p’tis gars perdus ou blessés, ou même désespérément d’un corps au point où il en est - au moins ça l’aiderait peut-être à déterminer où ils disparaissent - mais pas la moindre trace d’eux nulle part.

Le système de partenaires ne fonctionne même pas putain. Les anges reviennent sans leur partenaire et sans aucune explication quant au fait d’où se trouve leur copain. Dean peut leur demander par numéro et aucun d’eux ne sait.

Le pire, c’est que Dean commence à développer une suspicion horrible et malsaine à propos de comment ils meurent tous, et il ne veut vraiment pas croire que ça peut être vrai.

Mais les indéniables faits sont là, avec les numéros il est beaucoup mieux capable de savoir qui est qui au sein du groupe, et il sait qu’à chaque fois qu’un petit ange disparaît, un autre petit ange devient plus grand.

Il a le coeur brisé lorsqu’il appelle finalement Sam.

“ Ils se mangent entre eux, ” dit-il au téléphone aussitôt que son frère ait décroché, sa voix se brisant de culpabilité et de chagrin. “ Mes bébés… ”

_“ Ok, un, ”_ dit Sam, essayant de comprendre. _“ Ce ne sont pas tes bébés; ce sont de mystérieuses, bizarres et petites créatures que tu as achetées dans un distributeur à jouets, et deux - qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, qu’ils se mangent entre eux ? Est-ce que tu parles de cannibalisme angélique ? ”_

“ Je suppose, ” soupire Dean, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains. “ Je veux dire, les plus petits disparaissent durant la nuit ou avant que je ne rentre du boulot, et les autres ne cessent de grandir- ”

_“ Est-ce que tu les as vu faire ? ”_

“ Non- ”

_“ Tu as trouvé des, hum, des restes ? ”_

“ Non, je n’arrive pas à trouver la moindre trace d’eux. ”

_“ Donc ça tendrait vers le cannibalisme, c’est entièrement basé sur le développement des survivants. ”_

“ Ils font deux fois leur taille d’origine ! Je te jure, Sam, tu ne le croirais pas même si tu le voyais de tes propres yeux. L’un d’eux a atteint la taille de mes bottes de boulot. ”

_“ Ils deviennent plus gros ? ”_

“ Non, juste -plus grand, genre plus grand en général. Genre ils ont l’air moins mièvres, ressemblent plus à des lutins, ou à des elfes, ou à des petites poupées Ken en trenchcoat. Toujours aussi mignons, juste… ”

_“ Plus proportionnés. ”_

“ Peut-être, ouais. ”

_“ Ok, ça ressemble à une croissance normale, pas comme à une prise de poids. Tu les nourris toujours, non ? Comment peux-tu savoir qu’ils ne grandissent pas juste naturellement, et que tu en as juste perdus quelques uns par hasard. ”_

“ J’ai juste _perdu par hasard_ vingt-et-un anges ? En seulement deux semaines ? Et pas un seul indice qu’en à ce qu’ils sont devenus ? ”

_“ Vingt-et-un - merde, c’est beaucoup, Dean. ”_

“ Je sais ! Et ils ne veulent pas me dire où se trouvent leurs frères. Et putain, Sam, ils parlent de mieux en mieux. Je sais qu’ils comprennent ce que je dis. L’un d’eux m’a dit de ‘prendre un parapluie parce que le spécialiste du temps a dit qu’il allait pleuvoir’ ce matin. Il a dit que j’allais fondre dans l’Impala si je continuais à monter dedans avec mes vêtements détrempés. Ce qui est n’importe quoi, évidemment, mais le fait qu’il ait dit ça par- ”

_“ Ok, ok, ouais, ça n’a pas l’air d’être bien pour le côté cannibal angélique. Euhhh, tu es sûr que ce n’est pas dangereux de les laisser courir partout sans surveillance dans la maison comme ça ? Enfin, pas pour eux-même, mais pour toi. Est-ce qu’ils mordent ? ”_

“ Quoi ? Putain, non. Sam- ”

_“ Je veux dire, ils sont mignons et tout, et ils ont l’air d’être sympas avec toi, mais ils avaient l’air d’être sympas entre eux, aussi, donc - Peut-être qu’il serait temps d’appeler la SPA, qu’ils les emmènent et qu’on laisse les professionnels les classer ou peu importe. ”_

“ Non ! Ce ne sont pas des animaux. ”

_“ …Tu viens juste de les accuser de se manger entre eux. ”_

“ Je sais, ça n’a pas de sens. Je suis tellement perdu par rapport à ça, Sam, sérieusement… ”

_“ Ok, bon, peut-être que tu devrais installer une caméra et les mettre dans un enclos pendant la nuit, et voir si tu peux exactement confirmer si c’est ça ou non. Au moins, tu sauras ce qu’il se passe. ”_

Dean garde le silence une seconde.

“ Ouais, c’est une bonne idée. Enfin, je ne veux vraiment pas les voir faire ça, si c’est vraiment ce qu’ils font, mais ouais. C’est mieux de savoir. ”

_“ Tu me redis ce qui se passe. ”_

“ Ok. Merci, Sam. ”

****

Dean installe son laptop sur la table basse avec la mise en veille éteinte et la caméra allumée, tourné vers les anges qu’il a regroupé dans une sorte de nid de serviettes entouré par la table de la salle à manger couchée sur le côté, le fauteuil convertible avec un oreiller fermement calé en dessous, et une vieille porte qu’il a dénichée dans le garage.

Leurs ailes ne grandissent pas avec le reste de leur corps, et ils sont désormais un peu trop lourds pour sauter très haut, chacun faisant la taille d’un chat domestique, alors il ne s’inquiète pas trop qu’ils puissent s’enfuir. Il pointe un doigt autoritaire sur eux cependant, et leur lance un regard sévère.

“ Maintenant, je veux que vous restiez là tous ensemble jusqu’au lendemain matin, ok ? Pour l’instant rien de ce que j’ai fait n’a l’air de marcher, mais je vais trouver comment vous protéger peu importe ce qu’il en coûte. ”

Ils le regardent avec leurs grands et affectueux yeux encore un fois et disent solennellement à l’unisson, “ Merci, Dean. ”

Il se frotte l’arrière du cou.

“ Bah, me remerciez pas avant que je ne trouve ce qui vous mange. Ou si _vous_ vous mangez entre vous, et que je… trouve comment arrêter ça. Bordel. ”

Il leur a déjà demandé, leur a demandé directement lors du troisième jour de disparition d’anges, “ Est-ce que vous vous mangez entre vous ? ” et ils ont tous souri joyeusement et ont répondu en un clair et net “ Non. ” Donc il espère vraiment que ce soit vrai lorsqu’il allume l’enregistrement de la caméra de son ordi maintenant. Il ne veut vraiment, vraiment pas voir de cannibalisme angélique si ce n’est pas le cas.

“ Ok. Je serai sur le canapé juste ici, alors si quelque chose arrive pour vous kidnapper, criez et réveillez-moi. ”

Il a déjà essayé de rester éveillé et de les surveiller toute la nuit. Rien n’est arrivé. Puis il s’est endormi le lendemain et à un moment pendant sa sieste de deux heures, il a perdu trois autres anges. Depuis il a avalé des tonnes de café pour éloigner la fatigue et les a emmenés avec lui à son travail dans une boîte, et ça a ralenti un peu le rythme des disparitions. Mais rester tout le temps éveillé n’est vraiment pas une solution envisageable.

Bien sûr, il est descendu jusqu’à dix anges maintenant, alors s’il ne trouve pas une solution rapidement, ça ne lui posera plus de problème très longtemps de toute façon.

Il ne pense pas pouvoir se pardonner pour les trente-trois autres.

Les heures défilent, minuit arrive et passe, pui une heure du matin, puis deux et trois heures, et malgré son manque de sommeil durant toute la semaine, ils ne pense pas pouvoir s’assoupir en sachant que dès qu’il le fera, deux autres anges disparaîtront. Il continue à relancer la caméra comme ça elle ne sera pas en panne de mémoire. Évidemment, cependant, la nature triomphe, et il s’endort, rêvant de continuer sa surveillance.

****

Il est samedi après-midi, et il n’active jamais son réveil. Le soleil perce à travers les fenêtres en plein sur ses yeux, et c’est ce qui le ramène au monde des vivants. La première chose qu’il fait, c’est se lever prestement du canapé et regarder l’enclos fait de meubles.

Sept anges.

De dix à sept.

Chacun ressemble de plus en plus à un être humain adulte, trois d’entre eux ont déjà dépassé la hauteur de son genoux.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à réguler sa respiration, il se lève pour les libérer afin qu’ils aillent chercher de la nourriture dans la cuisine - ils peuvent tous ouvrir les placards et le frigo maintenant - pendant qu’il regarde la vidéo sur son ordi.

Miraculeusement, rien n’est arrivé à l’enregistrement et il est capable de l’éteindre et de laisser l’ordi enregistrer les dix heures entières de vidéo. Il se prépare du café, passe au micro-ondes un burrito congelé, et attend que la bar de téléchargement se complète.

Lorsque la vidéo est entièrement sauvegardée, il l’ouvre et en prenant une inspiration pour se préparer, appuie sur play.

Rien ne se passe, bien sûr, puisque la première partie de la vidéo a été enregistré lorsqu’il était encore éveillé, mais il avance la vidéo à un moment où ils sont huit, retourne donc en arrière, avec neuf petites têtes ébouriffées d’anges sur l’écran, et active la vidéo à ce moment.

Ce qu’il voit n’est pas du cannibalisme. Il n’est pas entièrement sûr que ce soit mieux, mais au moins ce n’est pas ça.

Anges n°4 et 30 sont blottis l’un contre l’autre dans le nid de serviettes, leurs têtes collées l’une contre l’autre alors qu’ils dorment paisiblement. Au fur et à mesure, alors que Dean observe la vidéo depuis une minute et demi, leurs têtes se rapprochent encore, et encore, et ensuite ça n’a pas l’air possible, du genre qu’il n’y a pas assez d’espace pour leurs deux têtes là où elles se trouvent, et enfin leurs sourcils droit et gauche et leurs yeux fusionnent, et Dean en laisse presque tomber son burrito.

Ils se _fondent_ l’un dans l’autre. C’est comme regarder un documentaire scientifique dans lequel des cellules se divisent, mais dans l’autre sens. Ils se mélangent, leurs vêtements et tout, en un plus large et exactement identique ange, et composé de la somme de leurs masses.

Bordel.

Ok.

Non, mais bordel.

Ca a juste fait émerger environ un milliard d’autres questions en plus que ce avec quoi il avait commencé. La plus importante étant ‘ _Est-ce qu’ils sont supposés faire ça ou est-ce que j’ai foutu le bordel quelque part ?_ ’ et d’autres moins importantes mais définitivement plus intéressantes, ‘ _C’est quoi ce bordel avec leurs vêtements ?_ ’ Parce que sérieusement, c’est vachement bizarre comme biologie, ok - Ils sont apparement une sorte de nouvelle espèce rare ou des aliens ou alors ils ont été confectionnés dans un labo quelque part, par des supers génis du mal qui travaillent dans une entreprise de distributeurs de balles rebondissantes ou autre, mais _leurs vêtements sont aussi une partie d’eux_ ? Ça veut dire quoi lorsqu’ils les enlèvent ? Parc’qu’il les a vu le faire, occasionnellement, pour les nettoyer ou pour jouer. Et s’il avait jeté une chausette d’ange trouée ou autre chose leur appartenant ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se serait passé ? Est-ce que leurs vêtements sont vivants, aussi ? Mais c’est quoi ces putains de choses ?

Dès qu’il pense ça, il se sent coupable. Pas des _choses_ , apparement. Des personnes. Des petites personnes angéliques, bien parties pour ne plus être si petites.

Ce qui lui donne un autre vision sur toute cette affaire.

Il se dirige vers la salle à manger, où six anges mangent ensemble des toasts à table, sur laquelle ils peuvent se hisser en restant simplement debout sur leurs chaises. Le septième les rejoint avec une brique de jus d’orange et sourit à Dean.

“ Tout va bien, Dean ? ”

Il remarque que leur voix ne sont plus vraiment des pépiements désormais, mais plus comme la voix d’un adolescent qui a récemment muée. Même cette partie d’eux a grandi, aussi.

Il s’asseoit sur la chaise tirée pour lui par anges n°14 et 26, qui sont maintenant assis sur la table à la place, balançant leurs jambes.

“ Qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer lorsque vous aurez fini de grandir ? ” leur demande-t-il pour la première fois. Les sept font immédiatement un identique et parfaitement calculé sourire à l’exact même moment. Ça lui fait penser qu’il doit maintenant les associer à une seule personne, et peut-être qu’il aurait dû le faire depuis le début. Un ange séparé en plusieurs parties, pas quarante-trois êtres différents. C’est putain de bizarre.

“ Nous allons rester avec toi. Tu es merveilleux, Dean. ”

N°26 ajoute de sa place sur la table. “ Tu nous as sauvés. ”

“ Nah, je ne vous ai… ” Il s’arrête, mal-à-l’aise et confus. Il a l’impression qu’il les a sauvés - l’a sauvé ? Pendant des semaines, il s’est morigéné, s’est senti de plus en plus horrible en échouant, les laissant se faire tuer ou manger ou pire. Se débarrasser de la culpabilité pesant sur ses épaules n’est pas quelque chose de si facile à faire.

“ Est-ce qu’il n’y aura plus qu’un seul d’entre vous, à la fin ? ”

“ Oui, ” disent-ils tous à l’unisson.

“ Un seul moi et un seul toi, ” déclara joyeusement n°30.

****

Un ange ‘entièrement-fini’ et homme adulte s'avère être un mètre quatre-vingt-deux de peau bronzée et de muscles, des traits ciselés, et juste assez de barbe de trois jours pour donner à Dean des fantasmes sur Harrison Ford jeune.

Les grands yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs perpétuellement en bataille, et les petites ailes de la même taille que les originelles restent toujours les mêmes.

“ C’est quoi le truc avec tes ailes, mec ? Elles sont toujours minuscules, ” dit Dean le premier jour où il n’y a qu’un seul ange restant dans la maison. “ Elles sont attachées à ton dos ou à ton trench ? ”

C’est bizarre, mais à part les quelques fois où les petits anges se sont mis spontanément nus, Dean n’a jamais vu le gars sans ses habits permanents. C’est normal qu’il se pose des questions.

“ Je n’ai pas vérifié, ” répond l’ange. La curiosité piquée, il tourne sur lui-même pour être dos au miroir et jette un oeil par-dessus son épaule, bougeant les petites ailes.

“ Enlève ton manteau, ” suggère Dean, et essaye de prétendre que son visage ne chauffe pas alors que l’ange commence à se déshabiller, enlevant son manteau d’abord, puis la veste en-dessous, et sa chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu’au col, sans plus de cérémonie. _Je suis comme un scientifique_ , se dit Dean à lui-même avec acharnement. _C’est de la curiosité scientifique à propos d’une nouvelle espèce_.

L’ange continue de regarder son dos dans le miroir après avoir enlevé chaque couche de vêtements, faisant voleter les minuscules ailes de la taille d’un pouce expérimentalement. Les habits qu’il vient de retirer n’ont pas de trous, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre ses ailes sont capables de les traverser.

“ Elles ont l’air de pousser de mon dos, ” évalue-t-il avec un hochement de tête solennel.

“ Cool. Euh, et à propos de ta veste et de tes autres vêtements ? Ils font partis de toi ? ”

C’est peut-être la conversation la plus bizarre que Dean est pu avoir.

L’ange rétrécit ses yeux vers le tas posé sur la chaise la plus proche, les considérant.

“ Non. Leur fonction est finie. ” Il pose ses yeux sur Dean, qui se fige sous l’intensité de ses brillants yeux bleus. “ Puis-je t’emprunter quelques uns de tes vêtements, s’il-te-plaît ? ”

Ils lui refont une garde-robe entière à partir d’une paire lâche de jeans appartenant à Dean en surélevant un peu les bords en ourlets, et un vieux t-shirt et une flanelle. Le t-shirt passe sur les ailes sans aucun tour de passe-passe pour qu’elles le traversent, et elles se révèlent assez petites pour être pratiquement invisible lorsque l’ange les plie soigneusement sous ses vêtements. On pourrait remarquer une petite bosse entre ses omoplates s’il se penchait en avant et tendait ses vêtements, mais rien qui ne sorte de l’ordinaire.

  
  
“ Tu, euh, tu as un prénom, ou je devrais juste continuer à t’appeler ange n°30 ? ”

  
  
“ Castiel. ”

  
  
“ Castiel. Bien. Euh, bienvenu à… l’âge adulte, je suppose. ”

  
  
“ Merci. ”

  
  
La voix de Cas’, dans sa forme finale, est basse, grave. Ça remue quelque chose à l’intérieur de Dean.

“ Alors maintenant que tu es complet ou peu importe ce que c’est, tu as prévu quelque chose ? Quelque part où… Quelque chose que tu veux faire ? Je veux dire, tu n’es pas humain, non ? Tu es clairement… Tu as l’air de savoir des choses, instinctivement ou autre. Tu possèdes une autre forme chrysalide, ou de migration ou autre chose… ? ” Il sait qu’il part en monologue, mais il ne peut pas s’arrêter. “ Je veux dire, ça m’aiderait si je savais ce à quoi m’attendre. Si tu vas partir en voyage ou autre, on peut te trouver des affaires- ”

  
  
“ Je te l’ai dit, ” dit Cas’, posant une main sur l’épaule de Dean, un regard fixe transperçant l’âme de Dean. “ Je reste avec toi. C’est l’unique endroit où j’ai besoin d’être. ”

  
  
“ Bon, ok alors. ” dit Dean, étrangement soulagé.

****

  
  
Sam veut voir la forme finale de Cas’, donc il réserve un autre voyage vers la Californie.

  
  
Cas’ reste toujours aussi tactile qu’il a l’habitude de l’être, enveloppant les épaules de Dean d’un bras, posant une main sur le genoux de Dean pour se lever du canapé, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Dean lorsqu’ils se tiennent beaucoup trop près l’un de l’autre, et vérifiant les poches de Dean par lui-même pour trouver les clefs de l’Impala lorsque Sam réalise qu’il a oublié l’un de ses sacs dans la voiture.

  
  
Dès que la porte se ferme derrière l’ange qui va récupérer le sac, Sam se tourne vers son grand frère.

  
  
“ C’est quoi ça, mec ? ”

  
  
“ Quoi ? ” feint Dean, essayant de ne pas rougir.

  
  
“ Est-ce que toi et l’ange vous… ? ”

  
  
“ Non ! Quoi ? Non, allez, Sam… Reviens sur terre. Il n’est- c’est juste- il est juste habitué à faire ça, c’est tout. Habitué à se poser sur mes épaules et à traîner dans mes poches et autres. Tu le sais. Tu l’as aussi transporter ! ”

Sam lève un sourcil dubitatif. “ Et est-ce qu’il traîne toujours dans tes poches, Dean ? ”

Dean rougit encore plus. “ Non ! Il ne- il ne me _pelote_ pas, mec… bordel ! ”

“ Hin-hin. ”

“ Il n’est pas humain, ok ? Et il était encore tout petit et mièvre il y a à peine une semaine. Il apprend encore ce qui y est normal pour les grandes personnes. Il arrêtera lorsqu’il y sera habitué. ”

****

Dean restait éveillé la nuit en se demandant si Cas’ arrêtera lorsqu’il y sera habitué.

Il n’ont sur place que le lit de Dean et le canapé dépliant, dans lequel Cas’ dort depuis qu’il est devenu trop grand pour le nid de serviettes, mais Sam fait la taille d’un élan⁶ donc il prend tout le canapé à lui tout seul, et Cas’ et Dean se retirent dans sa chambre pour partager le lit.

L’ange se déshabille sans plus de cérémonie aussitôt qu’ils se trouvent dans la pièce tous les deux et se faufile dans le lit en ne portant qu’un boxer de Dean, s’endormant comme une souche dès que sa tête touche l’oreiller.

Dean prend plus de temps rien que pour s’arracher à la contemplation de la porte et pour finalement enfiler un pantalon de survet’ et un t-shirt. Il se glisse dans les draps comme un ninja, effrayé de faire un seul son, et se place sur le dos aussi loin de Cas’ que possible, allongé raide comme une corde et fixant le plafond comme s’il essayait de faire un trou dedans.

Ca ne sert à rien de fermer les yeux quand ça ne l’aide pas à ignorer la présence des un mètre quatre-vingt-deux ronflant déjà doucement à côté de lui.

C’est le bordel. Il se sent totalement perdu, et c’est déjà bien assez par rapport à ce qu’il veut analyser. Les anges, au pluriel, étaient ses bébés, d’une façon vraiment foireuse. Il s’est sentit protecteur envers eux, puis effrayé par eux et paniqué, puis horrible en les abandonnant, et maintenant, maintenant- il ne sait même pas. Il y a ce, cet homme adulte allongé dans son lit avec lui, et il est affectueux et amical et facile à vivre et déjà totalement habitué avec tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur la maison et le mode de vie de Dean, et il est indéniablement putain de baisable.

Mais Cas’ ne sait pas ce que pense Dean lorsqu’il enroule son bras autour de la taille du châtain alors qu’ils sont assis sur le canapé à regarder la télé, Dean reste toujours le mec sympa qui l’a fait sortir d’un distributeur de jouet dans la banque de la ville.

Il n’est pas humain. Il ne peut certainement pas comprendre. Et d’une certaine manière, Dean est comme son tuteur. ne serait-ce que simplement penser à une autre possibilité est juste tellement mal.

Mais peu importe, il ne peut s’empêcher de résister à la moindre affection qu’il pourrait ressentir.

Cas’ se retourne dans son sommeil, marmonne quelque chose de cette profonde et bourrue voix bien à lui à propos de changer de chaîne sur la télé, se pelotonnant plus près et plongeant son visage dans l’espace entre le lit et le bras de Dean.

Ca suffit, pense Dean. Tant qu’il ne part pas, s’il continue à me donner ça, je peux être heureux. Je peux être heureux tant que ça reste comme ça.

****

Les mois défilent, et Dean travaille toujours au garage et reste avec Cas’ l’après-midi et pendant le week-end. Le brun ne possède pas de Social Security Number⁴, donc il ne peut pas avoir de job légal, mais il a des hobbies pour passer le temps, il se découvre un certain talent pour le jardinage. Il transforme la petite cour de devant en un jardin digne d’un magazine que l’on trouve dans la salle d’attente chez le docteur. Pas mal de personnes le voient et demande l’aide de Cas’ plutôt rapidement, il a sa propre petite et officieuse entreprise d’aménagement maintenant. Tant qu’ils ne se font pas choper par l'IRS pour évasion fiscale, tout ira bien, et personne dans le quartier ne se soucie de ça.

Cas’ utilise la plupart du temps des pronoms singuliers pour parler de lui-même depuis quelques jours, mais parfois il oublie et fourche sur le ‘nous’ royal, et Dean et ses amis aiment se moquer de lui pour ça.

Dean est plus heureux qu’il ne l’a jamais été.

Le seul inconvénient est ce petit sentiment de culpabilité omniprésent malgré les paroles de Dean adressées à Sam la première semaine, Cas’ n’a jamais arrêté ses contacts excessifs et Dean ne lui a toujours pas expliqué comment ça pouvait être vu. De ce fait, la plupart des gens de la ville qui ne connaissent pas les origines de Cas’ supposent que lui et Dean sont ensemble, genre _ensemble_ ensemble, basé sur la façon dont ils sont collés l’un à l’autre en public. Et Dean se sent mal parce qu’il encourage cela, faisant un câlin à Cas’ pour des petites choses, tenant sa main lorsqu’ils vont au Blackberry Festival, et bien d’autres.

Ils vont au Roadhouse une fois par semaine, et Ellen lui jette un regard d’avertissement quand elle les voit entrer avec la main de Dean dans le creux du dos de Cas’, parce qu’elle connaît une grande partie de toute leur étrange situation, et Dean se contente de déglutir et laisse simplement tomber sa main en se dirigeant dans leur alcôve préférée. La désapprobation d’Ellen tue assez le mood dans l’oeuf pour lui, mais il en a besoin, besoin de se souvenir pour ne pas s’emballer. Cas’ n’est pas humain. Dean ne peut pas l’oublier et lire son langage corporel de la même façon.

Ellen a dû discuter de Cas’ avec Jo, parce qu’un jour, la jeune barmaid confiante se glisse dans l’alcôve où Dean et Cas’ sont assis côte à côte et lui lance un petit sourire en coin malfaisant.

“ Tu dois me dire comment je peux trouver un distributeur de bonbons magique, Winchester, ” sifflote-t-elle, jetant des coups d’oeil à la main de Dean sur le genoux de Cas’. “ Je veux élever un petit-ami parfait, moi aussi. Peut-être d’1m95, des épaules larges, et un qui sache cuisiner. ”

Dean enlève sa main et lui lance à regard furieux.

“ On est amis. Je ne l’ai pas élevé. ”

“ Bien sûr que si. Comment tu veux appeler ça autrement ? Tu as entraîné par toi-même un Kept Man⁵. ”

“ Un Kept Man ? ” demande Cas’, confus. Dean bouille de colère.

“ Il n’est pas un Kept Man ! Va te faire, Jo ! ”

“ Donc vous ne couchez pas ensemble ? ”

“ Main non ! Pas que ce ne soient tes affaires en plus. ”

“ Tout le monde pense que vous le faites. Allez, Dean, tu crois que ça à l’air de quoi ? Tu te balades avec tes mains partout sur lui, et tu l’as acheté pour vingt dollars. ‘Kept Man’ est _la meilleure_ façon pour décrire ça. ”

Dean s’empourpre d’un rouge très profond et se lève de l’alcôve en faisant un consciencieux effort pour ne pas attraper la manche de Cas’.

“ Allez, Cas’, on va autre part pour aller manger. ”

“ Est-ce qu’il est ton _maître_ , Cas’ ? Je veux dire, sans vouloir te vexer, mais soit honnête. ”

“ Putain, Jo ! ”

“ Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut dire, ton _maître_? Je ne comprends pas. Comment une personne peut-elle être le _maître_ d’un autre être vivant ? ”

“ On s’en va, Cas’ ! ”

En jetant un regard noir à Jo et Ellen, Dean sort en trombe dans les ténèbres du parking, suivi de près par Cas’, qui porte l’une des vestes de Dean parce qu’ils ne sont toujours pas allés acheter le moindre vêtements pour lui. Fuck.

Cas’ surgit de derrière lui et enroule son bras autour de la taille de Dean. Le châtain sursaute et le repousse.

“ Dean ? ”

Cas’ a l’air blessé. Dean fait deux pas délibérés en arrière et se force à ignorer son expression.

“ Monte dans la voiture. ”

Cas’ a les clefs parce que Dean avait prévu de s’enfiler une certaine quantité d’alcool ce soir, et comme avec tous les autres trucs, Cas’ a appris à conduire parfaitement en une seule journée de pratique. Il ne peut pas avoir de permis, à partir du moment où il ne possède pas de certificat de naissance ou de pièce d’identité, mais dans ce cas il n’est pas non plus légal d’avoir une entreprise cachée sans payer de taxes ou d’imiter la signature de Dean lorsqu’il utilise sa carte bleue. Finalement, se rappelle Dean avec un soupire, ils devraient sûrement penser à obtenir des papiers légaux pour Cas’.

Ils montent dans la voiture, le brun du côté conducteur et Dean dans celui passager. Il attend que Cas’ démare la voiture, mais au lieu de ça l’ange se contente de le regarder, inquiet, et frotte une main consolante sur la cuisse et le genou de Dean. Dean sursaute comme s’il avait été piqué et se dégage du bras.

“ Arrête, Cas’ ! ”

“ Pourquoi ? Tu es en colère et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. ”

“ Je ne- c’est- tu ne peux pas continuer à me toucher comme ça, ok ? J’aurais dû te le dire avant et je ne l’ai pas fait, et j’en suis désolé. ”

“ Pourquoi pas ? A cause de ce qu’a dit Jo ? Tout le monde se fiche de ce que nous faisons. ”

“ Je ne m’en fiche pas. Je ne m’en fiche pas, ok ? ”

“ Je pensais que tu appréciais ça. ”

“ J-J-Je… Peu importe. Ce n’est pas le sujet. C’est- Ce genre d’attouchements est réservé aux amants. C’est pour ça. Pas pour les amis. ”

Cas’ sourcille, une profonde ride entre ses sourcils sérieux. “ Dean. Nous sommes amants. ”

“ Quoi ? C’est quoi ce bordel, mec. Non, on ne l’est pas ! ”

“ Mais je t’aime. ”

La bouche de Dean s’ouvre et se ferme silencieusement. Il pense qu’il pourrait mourir d’un manque d’oxygène s’il ne recommence pas à respirer. “ Comme un ami ! De la façon d’un ami ! ” couine-t-il finalement.

“ De toutes les façons, ” dit Cas’ solennellement.

“ Mec, non, c’est- tu ne peux pas, Cas’. ”

“ Pourquoi pas ? ”

“ Parce que tu étais- j’étais- ce- Ce n’est pas moral ! ”

Cas’ cligne des yeux de surprise, et finit par s’énerver. “ Comment cela ne peut-il être moral pour deux adultes consentants de trouver leur bonheur l’un dans l’autre ? ”

“ Parce que tu as du genre, six mois ! ”

“ Je ne suis pas humain, Dean. Ceci est ma forme adulte. ”

“ Je sais ! ”

“ Est-ce que tu penses à moi comme à un animal de compagnie ? ”

“ Quoi ? ”

“ Est-ce que tu penses que je suis un animal de compagnie, comme l’a dit Jo ? ”

“ Mec ! Non ! ” dit Dean d’horreur. “ Tu es une personne ! ”

“ Si nous sommes égaux, et que nous vivons ensemble, et que nous nous aimons, et que nous nous touchons l’un l’autre comme le font des amants, alors nous sommes des amants ! ”

“ Nous ne- ” Dean force les mots à sortir, “ -baisons pas ensemble, Cas’ ! ”

“ Alors peut-être que nous devrions ! ”

“ Et bien, peut-être que je ne le veux pas ! ”

Cas’ se recule, silencieux. Dean ne peut pas voir son visage clairement dans l’obscurité, mais il le ressent comme un drap sombre planant dans toute la voiture. Cas’ est brisé.

Dean ne peut pas le supporter.

“ Rentre à la maison sans moi. Je vais boire un verre. ”

Il ouvre la portière et sort plus vite qu’il ne peut le faire gracieusement, claquant la porte derrière lui sans se retourner.

****

Trois heures plus tard, Dean avance en titubant sur le chemin de terre pour vélos qui traverse le Parc Skinner Woods, environ six hectars de terrain publique qui se trouve être entre le Bugsy’s bar et le quartier dans lequel lui et Cas’ vivent. Il aurait pu retourner au Roadhouse, mais qu’il soit maudit s’il ne repose ne serait-ce qu’un seul pied dans cet endroit, pas avant que Jo ne s’excuse de ce qu’elle a dit, jamais si le résultat de la dispute dans la voiture amène Cas’ à le quitter.

Parce qu’il suppose que c’est ce qu’il va faire. Ou qu’il l’a fait, déjà. Cas’ a eu assez de temps pour rentrer, emballer ses affaires - certaines des affaires de Dean, ce dernier ne lui a jamais acheté ses propres affaires- putain, Dean est un non-petit-ami merdique.

Un non-petit-ami merdique qui refuse de coucher avec lui même s’il veut vraiment, vraiment le faire.

Si Dean était Cas’, il aurait abandonné le cul de Dean maintenant.

Bien avant maintenant.

Merde.

Il a tellement tout fait merder.

Alors qu’il tangue sur l’étroit chemin, se prenant des buissons et des ronces épineuses qu’il ne peut pas entièrement distinguer dans l’obscurité de - quoi, il doit être 2h, peut-être 3h du matin maintenant ? - il ne remarque presque pas la rivière avant qu’il n’en arrive juste au bord.

Le chemin de terre s’ouvre sur une clairière à cet endroit, la seule place qui est bien éclairée par les lampadaires 24/7 malgré le fait que le parc soit sans doute fermé après la nuit tombée, parce que la ville ne veut pas que quelqu’un tombe dans la rivière.

Il y a un large pont pour piétons qui traverse cette dernière ici. Dean marche jusqu’à celui-ci, regardant son ombre suivre l’allure derrière lui, et puis s’arrête en son milieu entre les deux réverbères situés à chaque extrémité et fixe les profondeurs des eaux.

Il s’appuie sur le parapet à hauteur de la taille, sûrement plus qu’il ne devrait vu qu’il est totalement bourré en ce moment, et ancre son regard dans le flot noir en-dessous. Il ressemble au vide infini de l’espace. Seulement avec plus de bruit. Et une brume gelée.

Il devrait appeler Cas’. Peut-être qu’il n’est pas trop tard. Peut-être qu’il peut toujours s’excuser, expliquer que ce n’est pas ce qu’il croit - il veut juste le _protéger_ , il est si- inexpérimenté quant au monde, et lorsqu’il croit en Dean - bon, personne ne devrait croire en Dean autant, ce simple point suffit amplement à prouver que Cas’ ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il fait -

Sortant son portable de sa poche, Dean tremble et le laisse tomber. Il s’avance brusquement pour l’attraper, oubliant une seconde où il se trouve, et le parapet n’est pas assez haut pour arrêter son élan de basculer.

Il tombe.

Merde.

Il percute l’eau cinq, peut-être six mètres en-dessous du pont, et évite de justesse une blessure au cou. Pire, il ne peut ne serait-ce que dire où se trouve le haut du bas. Le courant l’envoie valser, tournoyer et couler sur des rochers et des rondins et qui sait quoi d’autre, à une vitesse beaucoup plus élevée qu’il n’aurait pu imaginer sur le pont. Lorsqu’il émerge enfin assez sa tête hors de l’eau pour une tremblante goulée d’air désespérée avant d’être submergé à nouveau, il n’aperçoit qu’un instant les lumières du pont d’où il venait de tomber. Il était déjà à plus de quatre-vingt-dix mètre plus loin.

Il vacille encore, le nez et la bouche se remplissant d’eau alors qu’il frappe quelque chose de dur dans son dos et que l’air s’échappe de ses poumons.

Il bataille dans l’eau pour trouver quelque chose, n’importe quoi auquel s’accrocher, pour arrêter les vrilles constantes et pour lui laisser une chance de s’en sortir. Une pensée lui traverse l’esprit un instant avec une sorte d’engourdissement terrorisée et bourrée : il était proche des portes de la mort.

Puis une main agrippe son poignet et il est libéré des eaux.

En un énergique, fluide mouvement, il est tiré vers le haut, de trois mètres ou plus au-dessus des rapides, toussant et haletant et volant dans les airs et enfin WHAM - il s’écrase contre un arbre et sent ce qui sera définitivement les plus longues, profondes et sanglantes éraflures sur son visage et son bras gauche alors qu’il rebondit contre le tronc, la poigne sur son poignet s'enfuit et il tombe d’environ deux bons mètres avant de heurter des broussailles piquantes couvrant le sol.

Le bruit de son sauveur s’avançant près de lui, écrasant et traversant violemment les buissons pour l’atteindre, est à peine remarqué par rapport à son besoin désespéré d’air, et il inspire laborieusement, se tournant sur son ventre pour vomir les goulées d’eau de rivière qu’il a accidentellement avalé.

Une main tapote son dos et dessine des cercles entre ses omoplates lorsqu’une silhouette s’agenouille à côté de lui dans l’herbe, chaude et respirant presque difficilement, extrêmement familier.

“ Cas’ ? ” s’étouffe Dean une fois qu’il recouvre assez de bases d’allocution.

“ Tu es blessé, ” dit l’ange. “ je ne peux pas voir à quel point c’est grave dans le noir comme ça. ”

“ Pas aussi grave que se noyer peut l’être, ” expire Dean, et rit. “ Merde, mec, je suis heureux de te voir. Comment tu m’as trouvé ? ”

“ Je t’ai suivi. ”

“ Depuis le bar ? ”

“ Depuis le Roadhouse. La voiture y est toujours garée. J’ai attendu à l’extérieur sur un banc pendant que tu étais au Bugsy. ”

“ Putain, mec, je suis resté là-dedans pendant des heures. ”

“ Ce fut une longue attente. ”

Dean ferme ses yeux et respire encore un peu. Tout ce qu’il veut c’est s’enrouler dans l’étreinte de l’ange assis près de lui, sans tenir compte d’à quel point il sait qu’il a tout fait merder. Il s'assoit afin de pencher sa tête plus près et poser son front sur l’épaule de l’homme. Cas’ enveloppe d’un bras le dos de Dean et caresse l’arrière de sa tête.

“ Je suis désolé. ”

“ Je sais. Tu marmonnais à propos d’à quel point tu étais désolé tout le long de ton chemin à travers les bois. ”

“ Ouais, mais cette fois je te le dis à toi. ”

Il relève un peu sa tête et l’étreinte autour de lui se resserre, comme si Cas’ avait peur de le laisser partir.

“ Comment m’as-tu… ” commence Dean.

“ Sorti de là ? ”

“ Ouais. ”

“ J’étais aussi surpris moi-même. Je t’ai vu tomber, et j’ai paniqué. Et je me suis juste envolé. ”

“ Tu t’es envolé ? Comment ? ”

“ Avec mes ailes. ”

“ Cas’, tes ailes font peut-être, _peut-être_ deux centimètres de long. ”

“ Elles ont grandi. ”

Cette fois Dean s’éloigne pour de bon et Cas le laisse faire. Il plisse les yeux dans les ténèbres. C’est toujours difficile de voir quoique ce soit à part une vague ombre, mais une ombre est suffisante - Cas’ a deux massives et parfaites ailes d’ange à demi pliée derrière lui, ses plumes traînant près de chacune de leurs jambes.

Dean lève une main et en caresse une. C’est solide, étonnement épais et chaud.

“ Bordel de merde. ”

“ Oui. ”

“ Tu t’es vraiment envolé. ”

“ Pas très bien. Mais effectivement. ”

“ Sans blague. ”

Incapable de résister à son envie, Dean n’hésite qu’une seule seconde avant de plonger ses doigts plus profondément dans les plumes, des deux mains. Elles sont douces, un cocon de chaleur mais moins que la partie supérieure de l’aile, plus comme si vous parcouriez vos mains dans la longue et entretenue chevelure de quelqu’un, seulement une centaine de fois plus large et encore plus incroyable. Il aimerait avoir plus de lumière pour voir.

Il caresse le haut de chaque aile lentement en commençant par la base musculaire des membres dans le dos de Cas’, passe les premières articulations puis les secondes, se penchant en avant pour l’atteindre alors qu’il redouble de caresses pour découvrir ces nouveaux appendices. Le bras de Cas’ s’enroule paresseusement autour de la taille de Dean, mais ils ne sont pas encore torse contre torse. Dean sent la respiration de l’ange près de son oreille, le sent frissonner lorsque les doigts de Dean s’enfoncent doucement et profondément entre la première et la deuxième couche de plumes.

“ Est-ce que ça va ? ”

“ Oui. ”

“ Je ne te fais pas mal, hein ? Je veux juste voir à quel point elles sont grandes. ”

Cas’ hoche sa tête avec assurance, et Dean apprend les courbes des ailes de ses mains. La prise du brun sur sa taille se resserre légèrement à chaque frisson jusqu’à ce que sans avertissement, il soulève Dean sur ses genoux en une étreinte ferme, enterrant son visage dans l’épaule trempée d’eau de rivière de Dean.

Le châtain essaye de bouger son bras pour continuer de toucher les ailes mais Cas’ l’enserre fermement. Il hésite.

“ Tu es sûr que ça va, Cas’ ? ”

La courte pause que prend le brun avant de parler lui affirme que la réponse est non.

“ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, mon gars ? ”

“ Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. ”

“ Tu ne me mets pas la pression. ”

“ Je veux dire en général. ”

“ Je sais. ”

Un autre pause.

“ Je suis conscient, ” commence doucement Cas, “ que les humains qui ne sont pas dans une relation sexuelle se touchent rarement aussi souvent ou de la même manière que je te touche. J’ai fait des gestes physiques, autant à la maison et en privé, que les autres percevaient comme une revendication, et pour éviter que tu ne sois dans une autre relation. ”

“ Mec, tu ne sais pas- ”

“ Dean. J’ai appris le langage des humains en quelques jours. A conduire en quelques heures. J’ai mémorisé toutes les espèces et les genres de plantes, ainsi que comment en prendre soin, en une seule après-midi à la bibliothèque avec une encyclopédie, et j’ai appliqué ce savoir sans échec dès mon premier essai. J’ai regardé approximativement 380 heures de télé avec toi sur le canapé. Penses-tu vraiment que la subtilité de l’accouplement humain m’échappe ? ”

Dean se tait.

“ J’ai décidé bien avant et sans ton consentement de ce que je voulais de notre relation, et je t’ai poussé à accepter l’imitation d’une sorte de relation en public sous le simple et mince prétexte que tu m’aurais dit d’arrêter si cela t’avait dérangé. Mais je savais. Je savais que tu ne m’avais rien dit seulement parce que tu pensais que je ne comprenais pas, et je t’ai laissé penser cela quand même. Je voulais- ”

L’étreinte ressemble plus à un ancrage maintenant, mais Dean ne va pas s’en plaindre. Cas’ a l’air de n’être qu’à une minute et demi de s'effondrer.

“ - Je pensais- Je pensais que si je- nous étions déjà si proches, et je savais que tu tenais à moi, donc j’ai pensé que peut-être, si je, si je t’habituais à l’idée- ”

Dean cajole la nuque et l’arrière de la tête de l’ange, essayant de l’apaiser.

“ Cas’. ”

“ - mais tu ne, ne voulais pas ça avec moi, et j’ai continué, j’ai continué à- ”

“ Cas’. ”

“ Mais nous n’avons pas à l’être. Donc. ”

“ Cas’. Je le veux. ”

Cette phrase amène Cas’ à relever sa tête, ses yeux brillants étant la seule source de clarté que Dean peut voir dans les ténèbres du parc.

Cas’ devait avoir une vision nocturne légèrement meilleure, parce qu’il essaye clairement de rencontrer les yeux de Dean.

“ Tu as dit que tu ne le voulais pas. ”

“ J’ai menti. Enfin, je ne voulais pas, mais seulement parce que je pensais- Cas’, je ne voulais pas profiter de toi. ”

“ En quoi profites-tu de moi ? ” murmure Cas.

“ Jo a dit- ”

“ Jo a tort. ” Il avance Dean plus proche sur ses genoux et colle leurs fronts ensemble, l’épuisement tombant sur leurs épaules alors que l’adrénaline s’enfuie et que le froid mordant des vêtements détrempés de Dean les saisit.

“ Jo a tort. Tu n’es pas mon parent, ou mon maître, ou mon, mon entraîneur ou peu importe ce qu’elle croit que nous sommes. ”

“ Je l’ai dit une fois, pourtant. A Sammy. Lorsque tu étais encore pleins de p’tits gars. J’ai dit que je ne voulais pas être un mauvais maître. ”

“ Tu n’es pas un mauvais maître. ”

“ Je ne veux pas que tu m’appartiennes. ”

“ Nous appartenons l’un à l’autre. ”

Dean sent ses épaules se libérer d’un poids qui lui pesait depuis des semaines, poids qu’il ne savait même pas porter. Cas’ comprend son assentiment et enfouit son nez dans son cou joyeusement. Il dépose un baiser très outrancier juste au-dessus de la clavicule de Dean et ce dernier rit. Cas’ se déplace un peu plus haut sur son cou et suçote l’endroit par la suite.

“ C’est dégoûtant, mec. Je suis toujours trempé d’eau de rivière. Qui sait quels germes tu aspires dans ta bouche. ”

“ Je ne suis pas humain. Je ne suis jamais tombé malade avant. Je pense que les maladies humaines ne m’affectent pas. ”

“ Sans blague, tu n’es pas humain. Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as des ailes. Des putains d’ailes, je veux dire, pas celles minuscules, tremblantes et fébriles. ”

“ Elles se sont révélées utiles aujourd’hui. ”

“ Tu m’as sauvé. ”

“ Tu m’as sauvé en premier. Nous nous sommes sauvés l’un l’autre. ”

****

A peine un jour plus tard, ils se dirigent tous deux vers le Centre de Pneus Les Schwab, pour un parallélisme de l’Impala et pour rendre visite en même temps à leur ami Benny, qui y travaille derrière le comptoir.

Tout d’un coup, Cas’ s’arrête en plein chemin et dévisage quelque chose à travers l’entrée avec une profonde intensité, que Dean n’a pas vu depuis samedi dernier lorsqu’ils ont testé le pudding et le bondage. D’ailleurs, ça n’en vaut pas le nettoyage, clairement. Il pense sérieusement à instaurer une règle de pas-de-nourriture-pendant-le-sexe dans la chambre. Nettoyer les draps est une chose. Les éclaboussures sur le tapis et les murs en sont une autre.

“ Cas’ ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, tu as envie de pop-corn ? Oh. ”

L’ange (sans ailes aujourd’hui - il s’est révélé qu’il peut les faire grandir ou rétrécir à sa guise) fixe un distributeur de bonbons vide près de la porte, à quelques centimètres des machines à pop-corn et à café dans la salle d’attente.

Dean s’avance jusqu’à la machine et y jette un rapide coup d’oeil.

“ Pas si différent de celui dans lequel tu étais. Je parie que ça émerge des souvenirs. ”

“ Oui. ”

“ Dommage qu’on est jamais réussi à trouver l’entreprise qui t’as mis là-dedans. Ca va ? Tu as l’air un peu rouge. ”

“ Dean, je dois me reproduire avec toi maintenant. ”

Dean se sentit lui-même devenir de la même couleur que le tapis sous leurs pieds - d’un beau rouge camion brillant.

“ Mon dieu, Cas’, ” siffle-t-il dans un murmure. “ Tu veux pas dire ça encore plus fort ? Et c’est quoi ce choix de mot ? D’accord pour animaliser les choses, mais il y a un bon moment et un bon endroit pour le faire. ”

“ Le bon moment et le bon endroit est maintenant. Ca ne peut pas attendre. ”

“ Ok, ok ! Va m’attendre dans la voiture. Je vais payer ce pourquoi on est là et après on peut partir d’ici. ”

“ Dépêche, ” prononce Cas d’un ton _légèrement_ autoritaire qui envoie des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean. Avec un regard ferme, l’ange se détourne et trace son chemin. Dean déglutit, l’excitation bataillant déjà avec de la curiosité dans son bas-ventre.

“ Ok. Je vais me dépêcher et copuler, je suppose. ”

****

Dean se réveille aux petites heures du matin, toujours aussi détendu et se sentant bien depuis leurs excessives et sauvages parties d’amour qu’ils ont eues hier soir, et il réalise que son partenaire est absent.

“ Cas’ ? ”

Il fait le tour de la maison, plissant les yeux lorsqu’il allume la lumière et se frotte le visage, mais il à l’air seul, ce qui est assez inhabituel. Il vérifie son portable, un peu anxieux, et voit qu’il a reçu deux messages de Cas.

**Suis au Centre de Pneus. Sûrement pour un moment. Besoin de pondre les oeufs.**

suivi de

**Ai laissé la voiture au cas où je ne rentre pas à la maison à temps pour te déposer au travail. Passe une bonne journée <3**

Ok. Il est peut-être 4:15 du matin, mais Dean est presque sûr que “pondre les oeufs” n’est pas une sorte de métaphore pour une présumée affaire de pneus à laquelle il pense.

Et merde, quand ton mari va pondre des oeufs remplis de ton sperme quelque part, tu dois au moins être présent pour lui tenir la main. C’est tout simplement du soutien.

****

Il ferme la porte de l’Impala et entre dans le Centre de Pneus mystérieusement-ouvert-mais-pas-rempli-de-policiers, et trouve l’indomptable ange penché sur le distributeur comme prévu, portant toujours le bas de survêtement qu’ils avaient laissé sur le sol près du lit et rien d’autre. Ses ailes sont sorties et complètement déployées en un cercle autour de la machine.

“ Je n’ai pas reçu d’invitation pour la ponte ? ” demande-t-il en se rapprochant, défroissant quelques plumes ébouriffées de l’aile gauche de Cas avec un soupir.

“ Désolé. Je ne savais pas combien de temps ça prendrait, et tu travailles demain. Enfin, ce matin. Tu avais besoin de repos. ”

“ Quand même. ” Il sent qu’il mérite plus amples explications, mais il est trop fatigué pour en demander les raisons, alors après un moment de silence, il laisse tomber.

“ Qu’est-ce qu’on a là ? ”

“ Regarde-les, ” dit Cas, une expression d’amour et religieuse dans son regard pour la machine.

Dean se penche, les mains posées sur ses genoux, et regarde plus attentivement. Le distributeur vide d’hier est désormais rempli d’environ quarante minuscules bulles de plastiques, chacune contenant un ange similaire avec des cheveux roux, un blazer gris, et un jean bleu.

Il sait qu’il a besoin d’un moment. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il se révèle qu’aucune entreprise n’est impliquée dans les origines de Cas’ à la banque, que Cas’ peut apparement enfanté, ce qui se trouve être à moitié les _enfants_ de Dean, dormant et enroulés dans trois douzaines de versions divisées qui n’attendent qu’à se rassembler.

“ Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu les as déposés là-dedans, je suppose ? ” est ce qui lui vient finalement à l’esprit.

“ Non. Je pense que non. Ce fut… difficile et désagréable à regarder. ”

“ Ok, bon. ”

Il jette un oeil aux alentours, cherchant son portefeuille qu’il s’est _merci mon dieu_ souvenu de prendre avant de partir en voiture, et l’ouvre pour commencer à compter ses quarters. Il devrait sûrement aller à la caisse, afin d’échanger deux de ses billets de dix, et seul dieu sait comment il allait faire _ça_ sans déclencher les alarmes mais peut-être que Cas peut utiliser son mojo qu’il a utilisé pour entrer dans le magasin fermé tout d’ab-

Au moment où Cas’ remarque le portefeuille sorti, il arrête le bras de Dean.

“ Ah ! Non. Tu ne peux pas. ”

“ Quoi ? Je ne peux pas quoi ? ”

“ Tu ne peux pas faire marcher la machine. ”

“ Cas’, c’est notre enfant. On peut pas la laisser là-dedans. ”

“ Mais les oeufs ne sont pas encore à maturation. D’où l’utilité du nid. Elle a besoin de temps. ”

Dean le fixe. “ Elle a besoin de temps ? Combien de temps ? Tu ne vas pas rester assis là et attendre jusqu’à ce que les proprios se ramènent, non ? Parc’que je suis presque sûr que tu vas te faire pincer pour intrusion et tapage, bébé, même en connaissant les employés. ”

“ Non, je ne reste pas. Nous pouvons la laisser. Je rentre à la maison avec toi. ”

Maintenant Dean est scandalisé. “ Quoi ?! Non ! Mec, je ne vais pas abandonner notre gosse ! ”

“ Tout ira parfaitement bien. ”

“ Elle n’est pas en sécurité si on la laisse là ! Et si quelqu’un l’achète ? Et si quelqu’un n’achète qu’une _partie_ d’elle et une autre personne en achète une autre avant que nous ne puissions revenir ? Et si un putain de psychopathe se barre avec le distributeur entier ? ”

“ Cela n’arrivera pas. Elle possède un champ télépathique autour d’elle grâce à la vibration de ses ailes. Elle ne se fera pas remarquer avant qu’elle ne soit prête à éclore et qu’elle le voudra. Elle saura qui sera la bonne personne pour laquelle se réveiller. Jusqu’à ce moment, elle ne pourra être vue. ”

C’est beaucoup plus d’informations que Cas’ n’avait jamais été capable de dire avant à propos de l’origine des anges, mais l’horreur de Dean n’a pas diminué malgré son assurance sereine.

“ Ok, même si c’est vrai, et pour nous ? Nous sommes ses parents ? ” Ce qui semble bizarre, puisque Dean ne savait même pas que Cas pouvait tomber enceinte -ou, et bien, être fertile, au moins- avant ce matin en se levant. “ Comment on peut savoir si elle a trouvé la ‘bonne personne’ ? ”

“ Je le peux grâce à l’instinct. Je le saurai. ”

“ Mais comment _sais_ -tu que tu sauras ? ”

“ Je me suis juste réveillé en le sachant. Je l’ai su en voyant le nid vide. Je saurai. ”

“ Je n’aime pas ça. ” Dean secoue la tête lourdement. “ Je n’aime pas du tout l’idée. ”

“ Je sais. C’est pour ça que je t’aime. ”

Cas’ l’embrasse et enroule ses ailes autour de l’homme, essayant de le calmer en plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Dean retourne simplement le câlin en enserrant les hanches de Cas’ et gromelle, regardant toujours à travers la machine l’enfant dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence il y a tout juste une heure. Il se fiche de ce que disent les instincts de Cas, ou que son bébé est séparé en une multitude de balles en plastique. C’est son enfant. Il n’abandonne pas son enfant.

“ Bref, ” reprit Cas, souriant toujours comme si ce n’était pas du tout un problème. “ Je te connais. Tu vas rester aux alentours de cet endroit jusqu’à ce qu’elle éclot pour quelqu’un, et demander à Benny et à moi de prendre ta place quand tu ne seras pas disponible. ”

“ Absolument. ”

“ Et nous la regarderons grandir, et fusionner- ”

“ Ouais. ”

“ -Et on s’assurera que sa bonne personne ne pense pas qu’elle se fait manger pas un chat- “

“ Parce que c’est entièrement horrible de mettre ce genre de pression sur quelqu’un, Cas’. ”

“ Et le cycle de la machine vide de balles rebondissantes continuera. ”

“ Tu es un putain de poète, tu sais ? ”

****

Deux semaines atroces de surveillance agrémentées de fast food, de plaintes venant des Schwab à propos d’un squat de parking, et de testes de la patience de Benny plus tard, le couple regarde une jeune fille rousse portant un t-shirt pac-man sortir de sa AMC Gremlin jaune et entrer dans la salle d’attente avec sa sacoche de laptop sur l’une de ses épaules.

“ Bordel de merde, ces trucs sont vivants ! Est-ce que je pourrai avoir des quarters s’il-vous-plaît ? ”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Ndt:** Et voilàà~ ! J'espère que cette première fic vous a plu et on se revoit bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D


End file.
